yuragisoufandomcom-20200214-history
Oboro Shintou
Shintō Oboro (神刀 朧 Shindou Oboro) is the servant of Ryuuga Genshiro. Loyal to her lord, Oboro willing to do anything in order to secure the Dragon Clan by any means necessary. Appearance Oboro is a woman with an androgynous look and can be mistaken for a boy. The color of her eyes are purple, has short blueish white hair and wears a eyepatch on her left eye. She is usually seen wearing a kimono with a Haori (Kimono jacket). Personality Aloof and stoic woman she is, Oboro speaks in an emotionless and monotone attitude and is frank when she wants something. She has an obsessive idea of making the Ryuuga clan strong, due to the request of the wife of the previous dragon god, to the point of declaring that those of the Yuragi-sou who arrived at the castle would marry their lord and even said that to Kogarashi. Her attempts at seduction are something that irritates many of the pension, especially Sagiri and Kogarashi. She seems not to know or have no notion of modesty or prudence. This is seen almost all the time when she undresses to seduce Kogarashi, even in front of others. This side of her also expresses a sense of naivety due to her inexperience in love. She's not completely unable to express her emotions as during Genshirou's rematch with Kogarashi, she wept tears at the thought of leaving the Yuragi Inn and at the end of Chapter 98, she surprisedly smiles for the first time much to everyone's shock. Background She was born from the tail of the previous black dragon. She was ordered by the wife of the previous black dragon god to protect Genshiro from being isolated and to do whatever it takes to strengthen the Ryuuga clan. Plot Oboro first introduces herself as an antagonist serving Ryuuga Genshiro who wanted to marry Yuuna. She obliged his wishes and takes him and Yuuna to the Ryuuga Castle. While she berated Genshiro for putting Yuuna in various cosplay costumes, she also persuades Yuuna to stay and marry Genshiro for the Ryuuga clan's and Kogarashi's sake. When Sagiri attempts to rescue Yuuna, Oboro manages to defeat her using her speed. After Kogarashi's and Sagiri's capture, she suggested Genshiro to take Sagiri as well for a concubine much to his pleasure. To her and everyone's shock, Kogarashi was able to easily beat Genshiro with one punch. She immediately attempts to fight Kogarashi with little results and even when Nonko, Yaya, and Koyuzu came, she refused to back down claiming everyone will be part of the Ryuga Clan. She eventually conceded when Kogarashi pointed out how this wouldn't end well for both sides. She then cooperated with them into fooling Genshiro that Yuuna and Sagiri passed away. Afterwards, she sweared to take Kogarashi down. This claim reveals itself as a plan to move into the Yuragi-sou and bring Kogarashi into the Ryuuga clan by having his baby. She has since tried various ways to seduce Kogarashi. Abilities Dragon God's Tail As a the tail of a Dragon God, Oboro possess a unique physiology that comes with various techniques. * Transformation: She is shown to be able to create blades that act as weapons to attack her enemies. Portal creation She is able to create portals to enter Ryuga Palace whenever she wants and exit back to human world |none]] God Speed Oboro is pointed out to have near unmatched speed. She is fast enough to easily evade attacks and to suddenly appear from one place to another. Most characters admit that they can't match to Oboro's speed without a decent countermeasure. This speed is the reason she's able to easily embrace Kogarashi naked before he has a chance to either evade or push her away. Trivia * Oboro is ranked 7th in the recent popularity poll. * Oboro is the fifth girl to admit she loves Kogarashi ** She is the second to confess, although quietly, to Kogarashi. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Yuragi-sou Category:Dragon Grace Castle Category:Former Antagonist Category:Transcendentals